half moon
by littlebob16
Summary: Kallie finds her lifemate, but a tragic event tries to separate them. Will she get the handsome sapphire eyed Charles? R&R suggests you read new moon, then full moon before this one.
1. Chapter 1

Half Moon

_**Half Moon**_

_A Matthews Novel_

**Prologue:**

"Kallie, time to change so we can go out!" Jewel said, as she entered the room.

Kallie hid under her covers, willing her sister way. When Jewel jumped on the bed next to Kallie and started to bounce with excitement; she knew she wasn't leaving. Kallie sighed and poked her head out to look at her sister. No matter how beaten up she gets, she still looks model perfect. She thought with a sigh.,

"Why?" Kallie sighed

"Because it's Mom's punishment and I enjoy our dress up time. And you know you do too. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Jewel smiled and hopped off the bed.

"You know, Mom said Alex isn't supposed to sleep in your room. However I do believe he did."

"We were napping. Mom said napping was fine, and at night he lays with me until I fall asleep. He drives my nightmares away." Jewel said, looking at the ground ashamed.

"Oh, Jewel I should have known you still had nightmares. If it makes you feel better you don't scream anymore." Kallie said apologetically.

Jewel just smiled and looked at her.

"Come on, what am I wearing?" Kallie sighed in defeat. Jewel squealed, jumped up and down clapping her hands in joy.

While Jewel picked Kallie's outfit, Kallie started to remember Jewel's days before Alex. She was so depressed and had bags under her eyes and she was like a zombie. Kallie used to get so worried, she wanted to help; but didn't know how. Jewel used to have nightmares that would play over and over in her head, Kallie would see because it was constantly in Jewel's head when she would look in it to find a way to cheer Jewel up. Alex mellowed, if not got rid of the nightmares.

"Here wear this. Hurry up and get dressed. We're ready to leave and remember you have to drive. Jaymi forgot to put gas into the mini cooper." Jewel said putting the clothes on the bed and running out.

Kallie sighed and put the clothes on. She was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off her figure and a pair of dark tight jeans that she assumed was Jewel's. She thought she looked good, not great; but good. Kallie put on her sneakers and went downstairs. She saw Jaymi in the same outfit but opposite. She wore a blue figure showing top and black jeans. Jenna wore a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Jewel wore a black tank top, jeans, and sneakers. Kallie shook her head, grabbed her keys and they left.

A few minutes later, Kallie parked at a club for 18 years and older. Everyone climbed out of the car and walked into the club. She was so happy that after tonight everyone's week punishments were over. They found a table and ordered drinks. Jenna and Kallie sat at the table while Jaymi and Jewel danced on the dance floor.

Kallie was about to tell them that it was time to go, when a very attractive guy approached her. She couldn't believe how attractive he was or the fact that she noticed. Her and her sisters never noticed men; they were all unattractive to them. At least until now, Kallie just had to stare.

This man had a very nicely toned body and muscles that were medium built. Not small enough to were you could wrap your hand around them or not big enough to were you can't hold it in both of your hands; just the right perfect size. His hair was mid-night black with a tint of blue in the light. What caught Kallie's attention the most was his eyes. His eyes were a dark sapphire blue. His eyes reminded her that deep part of the ocean that has been left undiscovered.

"Hello I'm Charles Stevenson." The attractive male disrupted her thoughts

"Kallie Matthews, pleasure to meet you." Kallie smiled to him.

"The pleasure is all mine. I was wondering if I could buy you a drink."

"Well I was…" Kallie stopped in mid-sentence and thought about what Destiny had said earlier. She said that if Kallie did not have anything interesting to report tonight since it was the last night; she would have to endure this punishment until she did have something to report.

"Actually yes you can." Kallie smiled to Charles. And what is more interesting than meeting a man and having a drink. She thought.

"Great." Charles smiled taking her arm with his and leading her to a table near hers.

Kallie had talked to Charles most of the night. She learned he was a senior in high school and that he was studying to open his own business like her. He also had finished his classes early like her. He liked a lot of the same things Kallie did. She told him a lot about her as well. She even mentioned her sisters and brothers a couple times.

While he was talking about something, Kallie started to admire his features again. His body, his hair and every small detail she missed earlier. She lastly looked at his eyes again. Those deep dark sapphire blue gems could be the end to any girl who looked into them. She just couldn't help but stare at him even if she shouldn't. He was a very attractive man that she couldn't stop looking at, especially his eyes… Oh NO. She thought.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Kallie said getting up and looking for her sister. She had Jewel mentally that they needed to go.

"Oh okay. I guess I have kept you tonight. I'm sorry." Charles said standing up too.

"No it's alright. It was nice to meet you Charles. Thanks for the drink." Kallie smiled as Jewel grabbed her arm and the started to walk away. She looked back and caught a last glimpse of Charles.

"No problem. I'll be seeing you, Kallie Matthews." He smiled and walked away.

**Chapter 1**

**1 month and week later**

**K**allie woke up and went to her first wardrobe. She looked at her selection of jeans and was shocked. Jewel had replaced all of her old loose jeans with tight jeans. She decided she could live with that, grabbed a pair of jeans and closed her wardrobe. She threw the jeans on and walked over to her other wardrobe. She had two wardrobes for her clothes that she hung up, a dresser for her other clothes, and a closet for her shoes, books, costumes from Halloween and storage things.

She opened the second wardrobe and almost screamed. There next to her t-shirts were camis of different shades of purple, black and a few shades of blue, gray, and green. There were t-shirts, sweaters and other shirts that normally Jewel and Jenna would wear not her! She felt those awful clothes in my closet! She screamed to her-self. She didn't really think they were awful. She actually liked them; they were different, sexy and beautiful; things she didn't really consider her-self.

Kallie choose a sweater and picked her phone up off the side of her queen size bed. She dialed her sister Jewel's number and sat down at her vanity to brush her hair. She couldn't believe that Jewel would do that just go and buy her clothes, it was actually a sweet gesture; but she should have asked Kallie first.

"Good Morning sunshine. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school instead of getting ready to yell at me?" Jewel greeted Kallie over the phone.

"Good morning. Your right, but I think this is more important. Why did you replace all of my jeans and leave your shirts in my wardrobes?" Kallie partly yelled said at her sister.

"Well I thought you could use some new styles, and I wanted to get you a present."

"Well you should have asked me first!"

"Kalls, we both know if I asked you wouldn't have let me. Is that all?"

"Yeah your right, yes that's all."

"Well I'm sorry. However you did say that you thought tight jeans were more comfortable than your old jeans and I thought since I was getting you jeans…you could eventually wear the new tops I bought too."

"It's alright. Who knows maybe one day I will. I won't find new shoes in my closet though right?" Kallie half laughed and was half serious.

"No you won't. All your shoes are the same. Now get off the phone with me and get an education young lady." Jewel laughed and hung up.

Kallie grabbed a sweater after realizing that she was walking around her room in a pair of jeans and her bra. She threw the sweater on, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and put on her sneakers. She took one last look at her-self, grabbed her keys and bag, and then headed downstairs. She grabbed a cup of coffee, told her brothers to meet her at the car, and said good bye to her mother and Andy.

God, she missed her older sisters. After their week punishment was over Jewel moved in with Alex. Jenna and Jaymi moved out a week later. They all still came over to visit often and came over every Saturday or Sunday for family dinner. A lot of the time they stayed the night and hung out the next day, but it wasn't the same.

With Sean and Scott in her car she drove to school with Jade's Porsche behind her buggy. The boys drove with her because they refused to ride in Jade's PINK Porsche. They said it was an awesome car but pink is just too girly for them. In about an hour she was parking her car and the boys were running out.

Kallie's friends Sarah and Beth walked up to her. She talked with them while she grabbed her things. Just as she closed her door, she heard a voice that sounded too familiar to her. Oh no, why my school? She though as she turned around.

"Kallie?" the voice called to her as a boy walked up to her.

"Charles, what are you doing here?" Kallie asked shocked, while her friends looked on confused.

"Well I go to here now to control my abilities and they have a better business class here. What about you?"

"I go to school here. I have classes for my abilities and a business class too. What a small world."

"Indeed. So may I accompany you to class?"

Kallie smiled and nodded.

**Chapter 2**

**C**harles woke that morning and dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He didn't bother with his hair because either way it was going to look like he just rolled out of bed and he was too lazy to comb and gel it. He grabbed his bag and keys to his beautiful blue Bmw M3. With in an hour he arrived at school. He was on his way to class when he saw her. The very beauty that haunted his dreams every night since the summer when he had first laid eyes on her.

He thought that he was delusional, but there she was. The girl from his summer break, his lifemate; Kallie Matthews. He thought it would be a while before he ever saw her again, fortunately she was here and he wouldn't wait to claim her.

He watched her from a distance and noticed two boys with her. He picked up the thoughts of one, and figured out that they were related to her. He smiled and decided that if he was going to claim her, he was going to have to do more than just look at her; he was going to have to talk to her.

**Chapter 3**

**K**allie had been sitting in class and couldn't get Charles off her mind. It probably didn't help that he was sitting next her too. He just looked so cute! He was just like Kallie remembered and dreamed he was. Still had the same beautiful midnight black hair and his eyes….they were still gorgeous. His deep…beautiful…dark sapphire eyes.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized she was falling for him. It wasn't hard too, with his oh so boy like smile and his gorgeous body and his hair. His so soft looking that just makes you want to touch it hair, BUT nothing beat his eyes. Those gems were what made Kallie fall for him in the beginning.

When she glanced at him, he was staring at her. The way he stared at her, made her feel beautiful, sexy, and like she was the only person one the planet. He had to be her lifemate because no one looks at anyone that way unless that person is your lifemate.

They continued to talk and smile. She laughed so much when she was with him. He brought out a different side to her, a side that not really anyone saw. Just Jewel when they were hanging out together. A fun, care-less, and outgoing side. She couldn't help but enjoy his company as they walked to all of their classes together.

**Chapter 4**

**C**harles couldn't believe how great they started out. He decided that now was the best time to claim her. He just didn't know how to do it. He didn't want to scare her or make her think he was joking either.

He looked at her hoping to find an answer in her beautiful dark brown eyes. However all he could think about was how beautiful she was. She had her dark brown hair that was cut just below her ears and her beautiful dark brown eyes that resembled dark chocolate. Her smile always knocked him breathless. When a teacher asked a question and no one could answer it because they haven't studied it yet and she magically answered it correctly; he thought it was majority **s**_**exy**_. She had soft curves that complimented her tiny petite body, and he liked it.

**Chapter 5**

**K**allie had appeared at her car with Charles holding her hand. She really enjoying his company and really like him. She would like to stay and hang out longer with him, who knows maybe he'll ask for a date.

"Dinner at 7. Be ready and I'll pick up at 6:45." Charles demanded at her.

"EXCUSE ME?" Kallie asked shocked.

"I said we have dinner tonight."

"Well, I say we don't. You can't just order me around like you own me. I belong to me and me only. So until you get your act together good riddance. You have all weekend to do so. GOD, to think I actually liked you." Kallie shouted at him and pulled her hand away from his.

"What? I'm sorry but I don't understand your reason of yelling. But we still have dinner because you like me and I like you."

"No we DON'T! Maybe if you asked I would have gone with you, but since you didn't I won't. I don't take orders from anyone, especially you." Kallie shouted to his face and climbed into her car.

Kallie drove to the sidewalk curb picked up Sean and Scott and waited for Jade's Porsche to come behind her and left. As she drove by him, she gave her lifemate one last glaring look. She parked her car a few minutes later in front of her house and stomped inside. She opened the door and saw Andy, Jenna, Jaymi, and Alex playing video games in the living room. Even though Alex seemed to be playing, but he still kept a firm arm around a very unhappy Jewel. Kallie looked at them, stomped past them to the kitchen table and sat down.

She heard the kitchen door open and saw Jewel walk in miserable. Destiny, who was at the sink, now put a tub of ice cream on the table and three spoons. They sat down and started to eat with Kallie. She missed moments like this when they would just hang out and complain. At first it was in silence until Jewel and Destiny started to state what was wrong with them.

"Men are scum! Complaining like a little baby because we aren't married yet. God I'd like to smack him and give him a reason to complain." Jewel said scooping up another spoon of ice cream.

"Well just be happy your not pregnant and being over crowded. Andy keeps following me and nagging me." Destiny said scooping more ice cream.

"So what's his name Kallie?" Destiny asked Kallie. When Kallie didn't add to the circle.

"Yeah, and what did he do to make you upset enough to eat ice cream with us?" Jewel questioned her.

"Can't I just enjoy your guys company?" Kallie questioned right back.

"Kallie, I don't have to be physic to know that something is bothering you. I'm your mother." Destiny stated.

"Yeah doesn't help that I am physic so I know it's a boy. Do care to share, or do I have to go up to this boy my-self and find out." Jewel threatened.

"No. He's my lifemate. He demanded that I go to dinner with him. I like him, but he really needs to work on his manners." Kallie said to them.

"Do you want me to make sure he remembers or Andy and Alex? I think you do a good job though, well at least we're about to find out in 3…2…1. " Jewel said counting down.

Before Kallie or Destiny could ask what she meant by that, a knock on the front door interrupted their discussion. Kallie was at the door before everyone else surprisingly. Everyone looked at the door and Kallie just put her hand on the door knob.

She looked at her family, ironically to her the represented her life. Jade and the younger children played innocently, they represented her past before she came of age. Jenna and Jaymi goofing off in the corner, they represented her present; now the she is of age, she just needs her lifemate.

Alex and Jewel sitting on the couch cuddling. Jewel was sitting in his lap and they were laughing, playing and so happy. They represented her future, when she and Charles finally got together. Then she lastly looked at Destiny and Andy. Her later future, when she would be married to Charles and having his kids. They too looked as happy, as Andy rubbed lovingly at her Mother's tummy. No matter how mad they seemed to get at their lifemates, they always seemed to in the end be happy back with them.

Kallie took one last look and decided to continue her life; she turned to the door and opened it. There he was just like she knew he would be. He stood there in a nice pair of dark jeans and a black polo shirt. His hair was combed and neat. She thought he looked nice, but she liked his hair better when it had that 'just rolled out of bed' look to it; she thought it was hot. She looked back up to his face and stared into his dark sapphire eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kallie asked, snapping back to reality where she's supposed to be mad at him and not admiring him.

"I believe we had dinner." Charles stated smoothly.

"And I believe I made my-self clear when I said we didn't. Because you demanded it, _instead _of asking. Besides I'm having dinner with my family."

"Oh, well I wanted to apologize for demanding you and I wanted to do it over dinner. I was also hoping that you would let me explain my-self. You see, I'm used to demanding and getting, because that's the only way everything works out perfectly. Well with you, I just want everything to be perfect because you deserve nothing less and I really like you, Kallie." Charles said apologetically.

"I like you too, Charles. But you can't just order and demand me around and expect to get it. I don't want perfect. What I want is to be free to be my-self and not have to worry about being a pet that you can give orders too. Do you think you can do that? " Kallie stated sympathetically stepping outside and closing the door.

"Yeah, I can." Charles smiled.

"Good because Mom wants you to join us for dinner." She smiled and pulled him into the house.

**Chapter 6**

**K**allie dragged Charles into the living room to introduce him to her family. As soon as they walked into the room, Jewel was walking up to them dragging Alex with her.

"Charles, this is my older sister Jewel." Kallie said starting introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jewel." Charles smiled at her older sister.

"A pleasure I'm sure." Jewel smiled back while holding Alex's hand.

"This is Alex, Jewel's lifemate and fiancée. They met last year." Kallie said explaining why they were engaged so young.

"Congratulations. If she's anything like Kallie, then you're a real lucky man." He smiled at Alex shaking his hand.

"Thank you. I'm more than lucky to have this little gemstone." Alex said kissing the top of Jewel's head and taking his hand back.

"I'm Jade. Kallie's younger sister." Jade said to Charles offering her hand while getting up from her perch on the floor.

"Pleasure." Charles smiled and shook her tiny hand gently.

"That's Jean. She's my youngest sister. That's Sean, he's Jean's twin. That there is Scott, my adopted brother. He's Jean and Sean's age." Kallie said pointing the younger kids sitting in front of the television.

Jewel stood up then and announced dinner was ready. When Charles looked confused, Kallie whispered that her sister was a physic. Everyone got up and went into the dining room. After everyone sat down, Jaymi walked in with a bowl of mashed potatoes and a bowl of gravy. She was introduced as she sat down. Jenna walked in next carrying a bowl of salad and another full of bread; as she sat down she was introduced also. Destiny walked in carrying a small bowl of corn and a pitcher of lemonade. She placed the things on the table, took her seat at one end of the table and was introduced to Charles. Jewel sent Alex into the kitchen to help Andy carry the rest of dinner, before he started to holler for someone. Finally Andy walked in carrying the honey smoked ham and set it on the table while being introduced to Charles with Alex right behind him with the pot roast.

**Chapter 7 **

After dinner Jaymi and Jenna left to get start studying in the living room for their exams on Sunday. Jewel and Alex washed the dishes causing a mess, but cleaning them. Everyone else joined Jaymi and Jenna in the living room, leaving Charles and Kallie alone in the dining room. Charles turned to Kallie and asked what her abilities and her family's abilities were.

"Well I can do absolutely anything with air. From creating a gentle breeze to a tornado, I can do. If I have Jewel's help I can make hurricanes. I can also kill someone by cutting off their air supply. I can read minds and I can talk to people in their minds. I'm also telekinetic. I also happen to be a hybrid. I'm half demon and half human. As for my family's abilities, they'll tell you in time because no one can understand their abilities better than them. So tell me about yours?" Kallie answered his question while turning to him.

"Oh, I'm a demon. I can read minds, but for some strange reason I can't read the minds of any of the females in your family except Jenna and Jaymi. It's different but I can live, because Alex, Andy, Scott, Jaymi, Jenna and Sean are like open books to me. I can also do anything with metal except create it. I can use the iron in someone's blood to make it because the substance it already created." Charles smiled at her. "I understand that you can't explain their powers but could you explain what species they are?"

"Of course. That would have been the first thing I would have asked. Andy, Mom, Sean, and Scott are all vampires. Jewel is a Nymph. Alex is a shapeshifter. Jade is a fairy, Jean is a muse, and Jaymi is a genie. Jenna is a witch, she's the most human out of all of us, so next to Mom, we try and keep her out of danger as much as possible. Although while we're all immortal, she's not; if her lifemate is, then she will be too."

"How? I mean you should all be vampires than right?"

"Well no. we have a traditional legend in our family. It states that each Matthews women will have children that represent a magical species. That each will be mated when they come of age and the rest will follow in pursuit until they are mated and given the gift of children."

"So that mean's what exactly? I mean I get the species part, just not the rest."

"Well since my Mom found Andy. Jewel was next to find her lifemate since she was of age. Last year she found Alex, which lead to my turn and I found you. Next will be Jade when she comes of age, and so forth until we're all mated and have kids."

"So when is mating age?"

"18 years old, but sometimes something happens and we find lifemates later; like my Mom. Jewel and I have gotten lucky because when a female hasn't found her lifemate she gets depressed. But once she finds him, she's happier than she has ever been. My mom has yet to have a shapeshifter and a Were."

"Okay explain that, please."

"Okay. The legend also states that one Matthews woman will have a child to represent each species; sadly for my Mom that woman was her. She has had one of every species except those two. After she does, then the rest of her kids, should she have more…will be vampires. The rest of us will continue the legend. For an example, if Jewel were to have a kid; it would be one representing a magical species. After all of us Matthews have had our kids, it will match up to all the magical species. Which are Humans, Nymphs, Shapeshifters, Weres, Demons, Fairies, Vampires, and Other mystical Creatures." Kallie stated. Before Charles could ask another question a loud noise had caught their attention.

**Chapter 8**

A scream of joy from the other room, had Kallie searching the minds of her family. Kallie started to laugh when she got her answer. When Charles turned to her wide-eyed and pale, Kallie started to laugh harder. Kallie had been laughing so hard that she fell to the floor holding her sides which caused Charles to laugh too.

"Sorry. It's just word about what Mom is having got out and Andy's freaking out. OH My! She's having twins. She's getting her Were and Shapeshifter. This is why Andy started to freak out until Mom re-explained the legend to him." Kallie said starting to laugh again causing Charles to laugh and fall to the floor next to her.

"Poor guy." Charles said finally starting to settle down.

"He's worried about how to raise them. Mom just said don't worry about it. She's an experienced mother and Alex is a shapeshifter so he can help, and Sean can talk to animals so he'll help. The rest of us will help only because we like kids." Kallie said quieting down.

**Chapter 9**

Everyone was still laughing when Kallie and Charles joined them in the living room still laughing as well. Everyone continued to do so; they even started re-enacting it for humor. Even Andy started to relax and pat Destiny's tummy, while Destiny scolded Jewel for scaring Andy like that. After awhile everyone started to calm down. The kids put on some racing video game and Destiny and Andy left to their room.

Kallie and Charles played racing video games with the fake steering wheels and pedals. Kallie had beaten everyone at racing. The only person left to race was Jewel. this is going to be a long game. She thought. Jewel and Kallie raced for 5 games and still were tied. They were on game six when Charles turned to Alex and started to talk with him.

"Are they always this competitive?" Charles asked him.

"Oh, yeah. That's why I never go against either of them. I'll go against Jewel every now and then, but once you play them….its pretty bad. You may think and say you're the king of video games, but once you play these queens then you feel like an ordinary beginner gamester." Alex chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jewel is great at racing, good reflexes, and it's nearly impossible to beat her UNLESS she's distracted. She'll stop at nothing to win even if in the end her car looks like crap. It also doesn't help that she can see if it'll end badly or not first. Kallie is a brilliant at planning. She plans how she'll turn and when she'll get faster or when to slow down. She also reads minds so she knows when not to accept a race. If you were to go street racing, these two are the best people to take with you. Which is what leads to these little tie games that we are watching. They continue these tie games until someone gives up or we kick them off. The worst it ever got was when they started to argue and took it to real street racing. Though you don't have to be worried about it, the only time you should be worried is when they team up against you. Their very deadly combination with anything; magic, verbal abuse, lectures. Anything you name it, they will be ten times scarier when they work together and that's pretty bad cause their scary when their alone." Alex stated and turned his attention back to the television.

Kallie and Jewel both gave up the race because it got boring. Kallie joined Charles on the couch and Jewel took her perch on Alex's lap. Everyone was laughing again about something someone said until Jewel's face glazed over and Kallie started to shake her head. Alex wrapped his arms around Jewel and rocked her back and worth, Charles did the same thing to Kallie. Just as Charles was about to ask Kallie what was wrong, Destiny and Andy walked in carrying a chest.

**Chapter 10**

**A**ndy put the chest down in front of Jewel and Kallie. Kallie immediately opened it and gasped in horror at the sight before her. She never knew it was possible to own so many or that it would be her family that owned them. She knew that they owned a few, because Andy was teaching them to shoot, just in case.

"GUNS!" Kallie screamed. "What are you…Do you at least have permits?"

"Yes, and we're tired of getting shot and plus with us moving out it makes Andy feel better. Kids go secure the house please." Jewel said looking at her first and then the younger kids passing out the guns.

After everyone had gotten done with what they were told to do, they sat in the living room to find out what to do. Everyone was quiet while Jewel paced and Kallie just sat writing on a piece of paper in front of her. Finally Kallie turned Scott and started to speak.

"How many and where, Scott?" She asked her brother.

"There's a sniper on the room facing Andy and Mom's room. Two more hiding in the woods, three at the back of the house about to sneak in through Jewel's, Kallie's, and Jaymi's rooms. One is ready to burst though the door and one in the attic." He said looking at her.

"They all have guns and don't plan on stopping. They plan on just shooting us and leaving, no talking involved. I only know they have guns because the men were all starting to wonder if the guns would be enough to stop us." Kallie stated with a small chuckle looking at Jewel. "What do you want to do?"

"Andy take mom downstairs to the basement. Jaymi, Jenna, and Jean go with them. If anyone besides one of us, tries to get in or harm one of you shoot them and kill them. You'll know it's us, because the door will open and you'll hear it and we'll announce our-selves too." Jewel ordered them, not looking at all sorry for her deadly tone. As they left she turned to the rest of her family.

"Jade, remember it's like practice, ok. I want all of us to stay in the living room, if we leave it we'll die. Trust me; they'll come in here looking for us. Kallie, I want that man on the roof dead…no matter what." Jewel said.

After Kallie killed the sniper, Jewel put everyone into position and counted to 3 for them. As if on cue the men entered the living room. One by one gun started to go off, until everything went silent. The room was covered in gun powder and smelled like gun residue and sweat.

After a few minutes, everyone stood up. The men's bodies were lying in a pile on the floor and a couple of things were covered in blood. Charles, Alex and Jewel started to clean up. Kallie and Jade disposed of the bodies, and Sean and Scott brought the others back up stairs. After awhile things started to calm down and get back to normal, until a black limo pulled up.

"Great." Kallie, Jewel, and Destiny sighed at the same time causing everyone to start to worry.

**Chapter 11**

**C**harles looked at everyone in the room. The younger children looked just as confused as he felt. When he looked at the older girls they were confused and a little worried. The lifemates looked and felt concern for their lifemates.

Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, the front slammed open. Everyone turned towards the door and stared at it. All the older women gasped, the males stared at it with deadly glares. Kallie, Jewel and Destiny showed no emotion what-so-ever to the display before them.

Then out walked something from the shadow from the door and into the light. There at the door was a tall, pale man dressed in all black. The man was about the same height as Andy and didn't look very strong, but thing that freaked Charles out about this man was his eyes. His eyes were pure onyx and showed no emotion in them at all; Charles couldn't figure it out, not even vampire's eyes looked like that and human's eyes definitely did not do that. He was 100 sure that this man was not human, but what?

**Chapter 12**

**K**allie watched the man who had entered her home; there was no doubt in her mind that her uncle sent this man. Apparently her sister and mother agreed with her. The man seemed to be studying the room and all of them; so she gladly took the time to learn as much about him as she could with out asking him anything.

**In** **Kallie's** **head**

Mom, Jewel…He was sent to give us a message and then he'll leave. Kallie said.

Fine Jewel said distracted.

"Let's hear what he has to say." Destiny stated.

**In** **reality**

**Chapter 13**

**K**allie watched as Jewel stepped toward the man holding Alex's hand. Andy wrap an arm around Destiny marking his territory. Jenna and Jaymi step on each side them, so they were standing beside them. Scott step in front of Jean, so you could only see the right side of her body. Sean stepped in front so you could also see only her right half. Kallie stood to the right of Jenna and held Charles's hand.

"You know it's rude to walk into the home of another person when not invited in, let alone with out knocking." Jewel calmly snapped at the stranger.

"My apologizes, Ma'am. You must be Jewel Matthews. Yes, my boss said you would be the one to greet me and the one that takes charge in this family. I'm Joseph Wilcox." The man said taking a step forward and an attempt to grab Jewel's hand.

"I don't think it would be wise to touch an engaged women, so please DON'T touch my fiancée." Alex calmly, very deadly demanded.

"My apologizes again. Jewel please introduce the males and other two females, since they are not apart of your family." The man apologized to Alex and then turned his attention to Jewel.

"They are and if you don't know their names, I would like to keep it that way. Please, explain to what we owe this visit too?" Jewel calmly demanded.

"My boss sent me to set up a meeting with you. He will come later tonight when the sun is set. He would like to talk to Kallie, Jewel, and Destiny." The man pointed to each person he named and left the house closing the door behind him.

**Chapter 14**

After the man left, Jewel started to pace for the second time in this night. Destiny made some tea to help everyone's nerves, and Kallie stood at the window and watched the setting sun. Kallie did not want her younger siblings in the same room as that evil man that was their uncle.

Finally with thirty minutes left until the sun was fully set, Kallie turned toward her siblings. She was about to tell them to go downstairs when the front door busted open. Scott reclaimed his position in front of Jean, hiding her behind his back. Sean stood beside jade, ready to push her out of the way of harm. Jenna and Jaymi also reclaimed their spots beside Destiny and Andy. Andy pulled Destiny into his arms and stared at the door. Kallie stood in between Jewel and Jenna, ready to push Jenna down and keep her safe. Charles and Alex stood next to Jewel and Kallie holding their hands.

Kallie, Destiny and Jewel held their heads high, showed no emotion, and turned toward the man entering their door and making his way into their living room.

"Hello Uncle, it's been awhile." Kallie emotionlessly greeted the man.

**Chapter 15**

"Hello little Kallie. Although you're not so little anymore, you're grown and beautiful women now And Jewel just at beautiful and all grown as well. Who is this lucky man on your arm? Destiny looking beautiful as always." He greeted.

"Uncle this is my fiancé Alex." Jewel answered stiffly.

"I see. Please Jewel; introduce the rest of your family. I am seeing new faces."

"Of course. As you know this is Alex, my lifemate. This is Charles, Kallie's boy-friend." Jewel said pointing to each.

Xander just nodded to them, and Jewel continued to introduce people and point them out.

"You probably don't remember because they were so young, but this is Jade. Then Scott, Sean and his twin Jean, our youngest siblings. Then my other sisters Jenna and Jaymi. And this is Andy, Mother's lifemate. What brings you to our humble home? " Jewel asked changing the subject.

"I have come to make a business deal with Kallie." He smiled at her.

"I'm listening." Kallie said staring at him and showing no emotion.

"I will forget the fact that your mother killed my brother, kill her and let you and the other children live…"

"If we or I do what?"

"Smart girl. I will do all of this, if you and your siblings come to work for me. Your powers could be a great deal of help for my company and I can get you the help you need to get your power to their fullest extent."

"I'm sorry, but we will have to decline. We're not killers, and you missed something about David's death. Mom didn't kill him, Jewel and I did."

"I see and I'm willing to forgive you because you had no control over your gifts at the time, and I'm sure you would like to reconsider."

"No I would not. I have made up my mind that we will NOT work for you."

"We'll see what you think after I give you my gift. I had missed so many birthdays and Christmases I thought to make it up to you."

With a snap of his fingers, two men stepped forward and Kallie gasped in horror, showing emotion for the first time since that horrible man walked into her house.

**Chapter 16**

**K**allie was so shocked at the sight playing out before her, that windows and door slammed open and let the wind come rushing in angrily. Kallie just couldn't believe that he had involved her best friends. If he killed them, things would get ugly fast.

"Xander let them go. They have nothing to do with this. It's family business, let's keep it that way. Let them go." Kallie said.

"Reconsider and they get to live." He said smiling at her, knowing he touched a weak spot.

"No because you'll kill them anyway, and that's who you are…a killer."

"True. I also killed her parents. His mother and a couple of other people close to you. I thought I could get my revenge by taking away people you cared about, but that didn't work. What are two more to the list?" He said pointing to Jenna and then Scott.

With that said, he waved his hand and his men killed the two girls. His men dropped them right in front of Kallie's feet. Everyone struggled to fight the gasps and sounds of horror and cries.

"Well that's that. Real pity too, they were so beautiful." He smiled to Kallie teasingly and laughing.

Kallie was so angry. Who was this man to demand that her family come work for him and then kill her friends and loved ones. He had no right to be on this planet, to be ALIVE.

When Kallie finally looked up from her dead friend's eyes, an angry rush of wind filled the room, shutting everyone up. The wind whipped past Xander and his men. Xander just smiled and looked at her.

"Just as I expected. Your abilities are fully aware of them-selves." He smiled.

"GET OUT NOW. WE WILL NOT WORK FOR YOU." Kallie screamed at him. At the wave of her hand, a giant gust of wind grabbed the men and pushed them out of the house. As Xander flew out, he swore that they would regret the decision they made and that they had made a terrible enemy and he'll send more and powerful hit men after them now. He managed to say that before Kallie had the door and windows shut and he drove away in his limo.

Kallie looked at her family, who were standing behind her. They looked shocked and concerned. That was all Kallie saw before her world went black.

**Chapter 17**

**C**harles caught Kallie and laid her on the couch. Jewel ran over and placed her hands over her tummy to heal her. Jewel kept her hands where they were, but the blue light that usually occurred when she healed someone extremely stopped and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't help her. She's already dead." Jewel stated and started to cry.

Destiny screamed out in sorrow, fell to the floor, and started to cry. Andy held her and cried in her hair while rocking her back and forth. Jenna hugged Jaymi and cried with her. Jade and Jean started to bawl and sink to the floor. Scott followed Jean and held her. He rocked her back and forth and cried into her hair. Sean stood in the corner crying into the wall. Alex pulled Jewel into his lap, rocked her back and forth, and cried into her hair. Jewel sat limbless in Alex's lap and bawled into his shoulder at the lost of her sister. Charles held Kallie's limb and lifeless body close to his and cried.

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! FIX IT." Charles screamed.

"DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD IF I COULD! YOU THINK I WANT MY SISTER DEAD? KNOWING I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO BRING HER BACK, EVEN IF I HAD TO SWITCH PLACES WITH HER? KNOWING THAT I WAS ABLE TO HELP HER FAST ENOUGH, SO THE REST OF MY LOVED ONES ARE SUFFERING FOR IT! I CAN'T HEAL THE DEAD! IT'S NOT MY POWER, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO. " Jewel screamed right back at him, with more tears streaming down her face. Alex automatically pulled her back to him, to comfort her. Charles knew he shouldn't yell at Jewel, it wasn't her fault; it wasn't anyone's.

"No she can't, BUT I can. I mean I can't make promises, but I can try. If worse comes to worse Jewel can heal me and we accept the fact that Kallie has left us." Sean said stepping forward from his place by the wall corner.

**Chapter 18**

"Sean, are you sure? If you do manage to bring her back, you'll have to hold her spirit in her body long enough for me to heal her enough so she can do it her-self. I won't be able to heal you until then." Jewel questioned him for the last time.

"Jewel, she's my sister. I have to try. She's done so much for us, I just have to try. I'm doing it with or without your help. If I had your help it would be easier." Sean said moving to sit by Kallie's limb, cold, and lifeless hand.

"Ok. Let's get started." Jewel sighed, sitting beside him, so she was by Kallie's tummy.

Sean and Jewel remained quiet and so did everyone else. Sean moved his hand to Kallie's fore-head and she jumped. Jewel immediately put a hand over her tummy wound and a hand over her heart healing her.

After she was done healing Kallie, she turned to Sean. She nodded her head and Sean moved his hand away from Kallie's for-head. Jewel could see that Sean needed a lot of healing and hoped she could give it to him. She placed a hand on his on his head and over his heart. Once he was healed, they both lied on the floor in front of Kallie; not moving an inch. They lied limb and lifeless, that they looked dead. Everyone watched for a few minutes to see what would happen before they got involved. If they lost Jewel, Kallie, and Sean things would get bad really fast for them.

Destiny was just about to check Kallie's pulse, when Kallie opened her eyes and stared straight into Destiny's.

**Chapter 19**

**K**allie looked at her family and noticed that they were staring at her with tears in their eyes. She also noticed that Sean and Jewel were missing. She looked around for them and found them lying right in front of her limb and lifeless, but alive.

She tried to move but couldn't. Everything was kinda stiff like she had just woken up. She looked down and saw her shirt was covered in a dark crimson red color, blood. She was shot? She turned toward Charles to get answers, but saw him crying.

"Charles don't cry. I'm fine, but what's wrong with Jewel and Sean? What happened?" Kallie whispered to him sliding her hand into his and rubbing soothing circles on his hand.

"Oh, Kallie we thought we lost you." Charles said pulling her into his lap. Alex crawled over to Jewel and slid her into his lap. Jade went over to Sean and put his head in her lap and started to put healing herbs that she got from her pocket on to his fore-head. She also used the earth to help balance him and bring him back down to earth. Jenna handed Alex a glass of water that he started to pour down Jewel's throat. Andy and Scott calmed a very panic filled, crying, and pained Destiny and Jean. Jenna and Jaymi took that moment to go make everyone some soothing tea.

"Why? What happened?" Kallie demanded.

"You were shot and died. Jewel tried to heal you, but you were dead. So Sean brought your spirit back and put you into your body, and Jewel healed you both." Charles answered.

"Both? What happened to Sean?"

"Well he had to hold your spirit in your body for you until Jewel healed you enough so you could hold onto it your-self, afterwards he had no energy. After healing you, Jewel healed him until she had no energy left."

"Oh god, don't tell me she healed her-self into another coma and Sean's not in one too. Why would they do that?"

"Because we love you. See no coma, and Sean's not in one either. He's fine, just needs sleep." Jewel said, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex shrugged out of his jacket and put it on her to keep her warm. "Thanks." She said to him and placed a kiss on his chin.

"Yeah, Kalls. We couldn't let you die, and if it were the other way around you would do it for us." Sean said, as Andy helped him lay out on the couch that Kallie once occupied.

Kallie opened her mouth to protest, but shut it instead. They were right; she would have done anything to save them if it were switched. Heck, she'd sell her soul to the devil if that would have brought them back. She smiled at them and thanked them.

She truly felt like a Matthew now. She was smart, beautiful and sexy in her own way and Charles did that to her. He helped her see that she was all of those things and more to him and others, and she was ready to accept him as her lifemate. She had an amazing and caring family that would do anything for each other. She also realized that her favorite and closest sister wasn't leaving her behind, just continuing to live her life and she never left Kallie either. She helped her to see that some things in life, we have to experience for our-selves and then ask for help, BUT they would never be alone.

"Kallie, I know it might be too soon, but I love you and losing you for that hour made me realize it. And if I lost you forever I would have died." Charles said turning her, so she was staring into his deep dark sapphire eyes.

"I love you too, Charles Stevenson." Kallie smiled and kissed him.

Her first kiss and defiantly not her LAST.

**Epilogue:**

**Last****day****of****school**

"So now that we're out of high school, what now?" Kallie asked climbing into Charles's car and removing her jacket.

"Well for starters I think I'll call Jewel and thank her for buying you this outfit. You look absolutely beautiful." Charles smiled at her and kissed the top of her head as he took in the sight of her in a pair of tight blue jeans and a purple cami.

"Thank you, but what do you plan to do after that?"

"Well I have an idea. Kallie would you like to move in with me?"

"Yes! Let's go tell Mom now and we can start packing after and this will be great!" Kallie screamed with joy and kissed him.

Charles just chuckled and drove to her Mom's house to share the big news.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
